Usuário Discussão:Vu2c/Arquivo 01
}}|yes|small|standard}}-talk" id="t_blp" style="background:#FFFAEF; text-align:center;" | Esta página possui as mensagens mais antigas escritas na minha página de discussão, uma vez que a mesma já estava muito cheia. Peço que não mande nada aqui, pois corre o risco de eu nem ler sua mensagem. Favor colocarem as mensagens novas na Usuário Discussão:Vu2c. Obrigado. --Vu2c 02h28min de 18 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) |} Logotipo Podemos por favor nós usamo-nos para o Wikisimpsons inglês?--M Johnson 03:40, 20 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Re: Logotipo :Respondi a sua mensagem na sua "User Talk Page" da Wikisimpsons em inglês. --Vu2c 16:54, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Estou editando pouco os episódios de Os Simpsons porquê... Meu computador está muito ruim. Vou tentar instalar um antivírus para resolver o problema. Eu não parei de colaborar para a Wikisimpsons. -- Cayonero 14:24, 18/08/07 Layout Como se faz para por esse layout da Wikisimpsons em outra wikia?- Cayonero, 20:08, 13/01/07 : Aqui eu to usando o Skin Quartz Custom. Primeira coisa o admin da wikia precisa alterar o padrão dela. Ele pode fazer isso na página de preferências dele (Especial:Preferences). Depois é só modificar o Mediawiki:Quartz.css. Dá uma olhada aqui no nosso clicando ali. Se não estiver familiariazado com essa linguagem, explica o que pretende mudar que eu ajudo com o código sem problema algum. --Vu2c 16h28min de 25 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Já mudei o layout, valeu - -- Cayonero 18h48 de 25 de janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Ajuda Precisa de ajuda na wiki? Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Abraço, Slade W N 18h45min de 25 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) : Seja muito bem vindo! Aprecio muito a sua vontade de ajudar. Temos várias metas aqui ainda em andamento como: * Incluir a predefinição "Episódio" nos episódios * Se possível incluir a frase do quadro negro do Bart em baixo (tipo no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada) * Ultimamente tenho separado "Sinopse" de "Descrição do Episódio". A segunda contém spoilers. Já usei uma marcação na pagina do filme mas precisamos de una predefinição pra spoilers e colocar nas "Descrição do Episódio" * Em outras palavras tornar tudo padronizado. Criar aquele estilo comum às paginas de episódios aqui. * Nos personagens ver se todos estão com o quadro personagens em baixo e com a predefinição em cima. É também útil as páginas de personagens secundários, aqueles sempre esquecidos. Uma wikia só de Simpsons merece páginas pra todos os personagens, mesmo que só apareceram uma vez. Trabalho é o que não falta aqui. E se você tiver alguma outra idéia pode falar que a gente aceita e põe em prática. --Vu2c 00h07min de 27 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) :OK, quando tiver um tempinho por agora vou ver se começo a por em prática alguma das suas sugestões! Poderia inaugurar minha página de discussão, se não for pedir muito? Slade W N 04h43min de 28 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ::Vu2c, tenho alguns pedidos para você: ::#Poderia inserir ligações internas nestas páginas? Não sei se tenho conhecimento suficiente dos Simpsons para tanto... ::#Não acha que A Montanha dos Sete Abutres, Shelbyville e Timmi O'Toole devam ser apagadas por não terem nada a ver com o projeto? Shelbyville, é claro, pode ser recriada depois, mas neste estado acho que deveria ser eliminada... ::#O Funeral também poderia ser apagada, que tal? E mais uma coisa: FOX anuncia data de estréia da 18ª temporada não deveria estar num domínio especial para notícias? ::Por enquanto é isto. Bom trabalho, 13h21min de 30 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ::Presentes: Predefinição:Eliminação e Categoria:Páginas para eliminação. E o que fazemos com Predefinição:Incompleto e Predefinição:Spoiler? 19h44min de 30 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) :::Andei dando uma olhada nesses itens e já fiz algumas correções: :::#Inseri as ligações ou matei as páginas erradas :::#Concordo com a deleção dessas páginas e já providenciei. :::#O Funeral acho melhor não apagar. Em breve eu completo o artigo. Hoje já adequei ao estilo pelo menos. A notícia, não só essa, quanto todas, movi pro namespace "Notícia:" :::#Predefinição:Incompleto é meio inútil. É útil só mesmo durante a descrição de um episódio que fica interrompida. Colocar a tag ajuda ao visitante saber que o episódio não terminou ali. :::#Predefinição:Spoiler já coloquei na página do filme e pretendo colocar em todas as páginas de episódios que tenha "Descrição do Episódio". Já andei rechecando a primeira temporada. ::: Outra coisa que percebi é o artigo Rod e Todd Flanders que poderia ser uma página de desambiguação para Rod e Todd separados. Depois a gente vê isso. Ou se quiser ir adiantando sinta-se à vontade. ::: Obrigado mesmo pela ajuda! --Vu2c 03h27min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Continuação Então mantemos a ? E pode deixar que farei a desambiguação. (melhor deixar para você) Mais uma coisa: pedi na wikia central a criação do domínio Notícia: e a tradução do Forum:. Woohoo! 03h58min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) :Depois que atenderem os pedidos dos namespaces será a vez de pedir a ativação dos interwikis ;) Estranho que nem mesmo na en.simpsons eles funcionam, vou ver ser contigo a ativação em todas as wikisimpsons... 17h05min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ::Ok... Eu farei a desambiguação. Melhor ainda, eu estou matando o mal pela raiz, separando todos os links e no final eu elimino a página. Quanto ao interwiki, obrigado pela ajuda. Agora é só esperar! --Vu2c 17h45min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ::P.S.: O namespace Notícia: já foi criado. --Vu2c 21h16min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Novas # e — em fase beta #Que tal começar um fórum? Os namespaces já foram traduzidos... #E também que tal arranjar um favicon para o site? E também já pedi a criação dos interwikis para as outras wikisimpsons :) -- 00h49min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. A propósito, o IP que você mandou o bem-vindo IP era o meu. Eu me esqueço de logar certas horas!! XDD ::Concordo com o fórum. Vamos sim. ::O favicon eu já até tenho, mas sempre tive um problema pra fazer o upload... há um ano que já venho informando a Wikia Central, mas com o tempo fui esquecendo. Vou tentar de novo agora. Obrigado por ter pedido os interwikis! --Vu2c 04h19min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) :::Então vejo se começo o fórum durante este feriado... E agora que os interwikis estão ativados poderíamos começar a inserí-los nos artigos, que tal? 16h41min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) :::: Já não esperava a hora!! Obrigado por toda essa ajuda!!! Agora vamos à obra! --Vu2c 19h53min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) Obrigado pela mensagem! Vu2c, muito obrigado pela mensagem, mas talvez eu pare de assistir ao Simpsons, pois minha mãe não quer que eu assista mas mesmo assim estarei conectado a Wikisimpsons a qualquer momento. A propósito, como é que eu adiciono imagens a uma página da Wikisimpsons? Pois eu não sei! Obrigado por criar este site, --Cassetete071 19h48min de 22 de Julho de 2008 (UTC) : Tem um recurso novo, que quando se está editando uma página, aparece um link em cima da barra de ferramentas "New! Add Images". Clicando ali tem um campo Upload que você pode mandar um arquivo do seu pc pra cá, e depois adicionar na página. Caso queira fazer da maneira antiga, no menu ao lado tem "Carregar arquivo". Lá você faz upload das imagens, e depois inclui na página com Imagem:Fulano.jpg. --Vu2c 16h52min de 23 de Julho de 2008 (UTC) ??????????????????????????????????????? Vu2c você coleciona as miniaturas dos Simpsons? Pois se você colecionar digite esse site: www.tpf.com.au e clique em Simpsons. Favor Responda, --Cassetete071 20h55min de 22 de Julho de 2008 (UTC) : Não coleciono não. --Vu2c 16h53min de 23 de Julho de 2008 (UTC) Youtube Vu2c como posso adicionar videos do Youtube aqui no site? --Cassetete071 21h31min de 18 de Agosto de 2008 (UTC) : É só usar a tag código do filme. --Vu2c 00h39min de 11 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Barra Estabelecimento Como posso fasser a Barra Estabelecimento ficar com estilo da Barra Personagem como assim PARA: Obrigado e procure Criar!!!!! Clique em editar para ver o que Escrevi --Cassetete071 20h19min de 20 de Agosto de 2008 (UTC) :Bem, esses gráficos eu criei no Fireworks. Teria que incluir uma borda em baixo dele. Mas para ficar igual, dê uma olhada na Predefinição:Personagem e tente fazer a Predefinição:Estabelecimento ficar igual. PS: Eu retirei os exemplos do seu comentário acima, porque eles estavam incluindo minha página de discussão nessas categorias. --Vu2c 00h42min de 11 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Carambaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caro Vu2c nessa carta irei COMO A WIKISIMPSONS FICOU TÃO RUIM?!, #Você não responde mais as minhas cartas, já mandei duas faz mais de um mês e você não responde? O que que é isso? #O artigo Boxes de Temporadas que criei foi só pra criar não para os outros usuários ficarem fazendo !@#£²¬£r*(D+A) com TODOS os episódios, P(³@!)*O#Pouco conteúdo nas páginas: Você já viu [[Tribunal de springfield] e Prefeitura de Springfield, me diga quem deu uma de João-Sem-Braço falando que era deficiente MENTAL para criar aquelas !@#£²¬£r*(D+A)s de página chama, atenção deles que não é pra zoar aqui no site deleta as páginas. #O Usuário:Rtfabretti também, parece que ficou viciado na !@#£²¬£r*(D+A) que eu comentei no nº 2. Ajuda meu daqui a pouco o site vai pra !@#£²¬£r*(D+A) Me ajude e ajude o site, --Cassetete071 22h15min de 30 de Agosto de 2008 (UTC) : 1. Eu fiquei algumas semanas sem acesso à internet. Agora parece que está tudo se normalizando. (Eu espero) : 3. Já andei vendo elas. VOu remover as com muito pouco texto, e as que tem algo consiso incluir a tag esboço. : 4. Vou olhar isso mais de perto. : Pode ficar tranquilo que estou aqui de volta e meio que pra restabelcer a ordem, não estou nem advertindo; contrariou as regras da Wikia, estará com o IP banido. : Desculpa a aqueles que compartilham um IP com outros, o qual teve seu direito a contribuir cessado. Em caso de qualquer incoerência, entre em contato comigo que eu endireitarei. --Vu2c 00h47min de 11 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Desculpa Vu2c, desculpa por xingar coisas mais veja isso: Kearney Júnior Viu é urgente, pois contém linguagem inapropriada para o site comente com Usuário:Rtfabretti Aja logo, --Cassetete071 23h10min de 30 de Agosto de 2008 (UTC) : Agi o mais rápido possível. (Hoje!) Já tomei as providências para que esse IP não volte a fazer isso. A questão do usuário Rtfabretti, eu não achei nada que o comprometesse. Caso eu ache algo, tomarei as medidas necessárias. --Vu2c 00h52min de 11 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Futurama Wiki Vu2c, saí do meu usuário para ajudar a Futurama Wiki e tenho uma pergunta: Como você criou a barra personagem, estabelecimento e artigo Responda, Usuário:Cassetete071 : Criei a parte gráfica do topo no Macromedia Fireworks, mas qualquer editor gráfico basta. E a parte da caixa mesmo, um pouco de HTML resolve a quetão. Dá uma olhada nas Predefiniçoes, ainda mais nos códigos. Qualquer coisa pode perguntar! --Vu2c 00h53min de 11 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Como funciona a wikia Olá, Estou colaborando na Wikia na página www.kingarthur.wikia.com Poosso colocar conteúdos da Wikipédia em inglês sem citar ? Artorius invictus 17h20min de 1 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) : Essa questão de direitos não é meu forte. Neste caso procure ler a licença que os artigos originais estão, e lá você acaba sabendo o que pode e o que não pode. Desculpe não poder ser mais útil. --Vu2c 00h55min de 11 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Barra Estabelecimento 2 Vu2c, já baixei o Macromedia Fireworks, já criei a barra estabelecimento pronta para os dados. Mas como eu crio os códigos para entrar com os dados? P.S. Se quiser ver a Barra Estab. pronta para os dados, ela está na lista de imagens. --Cassetete071 19h26min de 15 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) : Gostei! Para os códigos, dê uma olhada na Predefinição:Episodio, e observe que onde os dados entram, são sempre comandos entre colchetes. A tabela é feita com um pouquinho de HTML. Pode se divertir com o código! Se precisar de ajuda pode perguntar! -- Vu2c 00h07min de 28 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Consegui! Vu2c, consegui o que você recomendou, Veja:Mansão do Sr. Burns. Agora que você viu, tá bom já te encheu, mas eu tenho OUTRA PERGUNTA: Você viu que a barra estabelecimento não ficou alinhada então a pergunta é: como alinho a Barra Estabelecimento. Nem preciso assinar que você sabe quem é! --Cassetete071 19h08min de 30 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) : Coloquei lá centralizada e ajustei o tamanho e a cor, dá uma olhada lá no Mansão do Sr. Burns também. --Vu2c 00h26min de 13 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) Burradas Não consegui... (Veja Templo da Ordem dos Lapidários) Além disso quem é o brutamonte que faz isso? Olhe o "nome" do Blinky (sublinhei em verde). --Cassetete071 21h40min de 13 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) : Já consertei a página dos Lapidários. Depois copia aquele bloco do código todo e só altera os nomes. Depois poderia até ser feita uma predefinição, já que todos os estabelecimentos devem receber essa mudança. Quero aproveitar para fazer um comentário contigo; evita colocar assinatura nas páginas de conteúdo. Coloque apenas em páginas de discussão. Mesmo você sendo o autor do texto, quando você publica o artigo na Wikisimpsons, ele passa a ser de todos. A questão da página do Blinky, respondi abaixo. --Vu2c 02h13min de 19 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) Estão achando que aqui é a Desciclopédia... Cayonero Banimento neles! Olá cara não sei se você já percebeu, mais a página do peixe Blinky está sendo constantemente alvo de vandalismos, será que você não poderia banir tais usuários e impedir que pessoas não registradas editassem esse artigo? Cayonero , 13:03, 16 de Outubro de 2008 : O atigo já foi bloqueado e os usuários e IPs banidos. --Vu2c 02h15min de 19 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) HTML Vu2c, veja que em Templo da Ordem dos Lapidários usei: Ver artigo Principal: Ordem dos Lapidários Quis copiar o Html da Wikipédia que tem uma lupa bem pequena com o código assim: Usei esse exemplo em : México Crie esse Html e me ensine a criar esses códigos difíceis e onde você crie, mas me ensine direitinho. Novamente eu: --Cassetete071 21h38min de 22 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) E tentei Predefinição:Artigo principal, mas como faço para o artigo principal aparecer? Resumindo: Me ajude!!! A e veja Casa da Sra. Bellamy. Yes, consegui!!!(Depois de 2 anos...!) copiei em Templo da Ordem dos Lapidários o Html e deu certo : "Eu voltei, agora pra ficar! Porque aqui, aqui é o meu lugar!!" Desculpa a demora, mas eu fiz a predefinição Artigo Principal funcionar com esse texto. Se você quiser dar uma olhada, eu coloquei "artigo" entre três colchetes na predefinição. Com isso, ao chamar a predefinição e passar "artigo=alguma coisa", essa alguma coisa que vai aparecer lá. Dá uma olhada no Templo da Ordem dos Lapidários que já está funcionando. --Vu2c 02h02min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Predefinição:Desambig Criei a Predefinição desambiguação, igual a da Wikipedia, para usar em: De Olho em Springfield (desambiguação), entre nessa página vai dar o famoso "pau" do computador! Descubra o erro por favor (eu sempre faço coisa errada!) e me conte, --Cassetete071 16h03min de 9 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) : Aqui ela abriu na boa. Mas eu estou usando o navegador Google Chrome. Depois eu vou testar essa página com o Firefox e o Internet Explorer. Se ainda estiver dando problemas aí, se puder me dizer qual navegador você está usando, porque aí podemos investigar isso mais a fundo. --Vu2c 02h08min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) P.S.:Aprendi com você o troço do estabelecimento: Cemitério de Springfield. Perfeito! : Que bom! --Vu2c 02h08min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) P.P.S.:O que houve? Seu computador tá com problema? --Cassetete071 16h03min de 9 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) : Não só com problemas, ele estava morto! Mas agora voltou! Nada que uma troca de pentes de memória não resolvesse!! Estou de volta agora para trabalhar aqui e ajudar todos vocês a fazer da Wikisimpsons uma base de dados completa sobre Simpsons. --Vu2c 02h08min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Novo Blog Oi, criei um novo Blog e o estou promovendo embaixo da predefinição de episódios. Também promoverei a wikisimsons, mas se quiser que eu tire tudo bem. --Bartman005 22h14min de 9 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) : Essa questão é mais complicada que se imagina. Quando fui linkar a Wikisimpsons na Wikipédia também deu esse problema. Eu sei que com certeza, você pode colcoar o link do blog nas páginas dos episódios que ele cita. (Tipo, um link direto para o post daquele episódio.) Mas eu não tenho certeza se um link pra homepage pode ser colocado dentro de uma predefinição. Eu vou ver isso ao certo, mas se não puder, pode ter certeza que eu vou providenciar um lugar perfeito para ele. Depois te informo com mais certeza! --Vu2c 02h11min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Proteger página Vu2c, como você protege uma página? E como você deleta um artigo? E como você bane um usuário? P.S.: Posso mudar o "Artigo em Destaque" da Página Principal a cada semana? --Cassetete071 22h26min de 16 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) : Para proteger um artigo, banir um usuário e deletar um artigo, só sendo um admin da Wiki. Acho que isso foi feito para proteger o conteúdo, e faz sentido. Temos ótimos usuários, como você, por exemplo, mas não se pode arriscar que um qualquer que nem apareceu por aqui saia do nada bloqueando usuários ou protegendo páginas. E proteger páginas é bem perigoso, porque a filosofia de uma Wiki é que todos possam editar. É preciso um bom motivo mesmo para bloquear uma página. Pode ver que eu mesmo, o máximo que fiz foi bloquear a Inicial e umas outras para registrados. Evito ao máximo ter que bloquear completamente uma página. : Quanto ao artigo em destaque, pode mudar sim! Sinta-se a vontade! : Obrigado pela ajuda à Wikisimpsons. --Vu2c 02h15min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) logo May I use in it.simpsons?? - Furbone : Of course you can! I've also replyed to this message in your Talk Page in the it.simpsons. --Vu2c 02h17min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Correções Em outras postagens,, falei de "Pau" do computador, já arrumei. AGORA A PERGUNTA QUE NÃO QUER CALAR, PARA MIM, É CLARO!: Como protejo uma página, fiz até uma fracassada predfinição que você por favor deixe ela normal, não adiantou... --201.83.173.37 18h20min de 3 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC)(Cassetete071 com preguiça de logar...) P.S. Você tá demorando pra responder o que ouve???? P.P.S. Odeio esperar... : Quanto aos problemas de cima, acabei de responder nos tópicos respectivos. Na hora de responder lá em cima acabei comentando de como funciona para proteger páginas. Caso você veja que alguma página precisa ser protegida, me avisa que eu realizo essa proteção. Estou dando uma olhada na predefinição. Assim que uma página for protegida, eu coloco a predefinição também. Obrigado! --Vu2c 02h25min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Endereços Vu2c, coleciono a Mundo Estranho (revista) e na edição de Dezembro sai um mapa de Springfield, portanto os Endereços que adicionei nos Estabelecimentos são reais não tire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Cassetete071 20h19min de 7 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Quero ajudar Olá, estou começando a colaborar com a WikiSimpsons, gostaria de saber como adicionar novos Personagens, e novas notícias... : Primeiramente, seja bem vindo!! : Para criar uma nova página, você pode digitar o nome dela na barra de endereços, para forçar a abertura da página; clicar num link vermelho que já exista, e criar aquela página; ou usar o Especial:Createpage. Não se esqueça de lá em baixo nas categorias escolher Personagens, Notícias, Episódios dependendo do que você está criando. Depois você teria que incluí-los na Predefinição Personagens ou na página principal. Se estiver enfrentando dificuldades, me avisa aqui que eu, ou algum outro editor, inclui nas predefinições para você! : Obrigado pela vontade de ajudar! --Vu2c 02h32min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Personagems adicionados... Cara, adicionei alguns personagens, Leopold, Lindsey Naegle, Akira, e o Juiz Snyder, eles já estão na lista de personagens, mas não sei colocar das sub categorias, tipo, o leopold nos personagens da escola, etc... sacou? poderia colocálos nas subcategorias? --Stopinski 12h19min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) : O Usuário Cassetete071 já se prontificou a ajudar você colcoando esses artigos nas categorias corretas. Obrigado pela ajuda! É desse espírito de querer ajudar que a Wikisimpsons sobrevive. --Vu2c 00h11min de 16 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Resposta Vu2c, a edição da Predefinição que você está tentando fazer certo(Predefinição:Artigo Principal), pode desistir, se quiser, peguei de exemplo a Wikipédia. Resultado: 2 dias de dor-de-cabeça! Também, porque você não quer me contar como protege uma página? A, e já vou ajudar o Stopinski. --Cassetete071 14h32min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) : Valeu pela ajuda no caso dele. Quanto à proteger não é questão de não querer contar, é algo que você nâo consegue fazer. Para o administrador é facil, ali em cima tem, junto com "Artigo", "Discussão" e afins, "Proteger" e "Excluir". Não é nada escondido do sistema não, apenas é algo reservado aos admins. --Vu2c 00h09min de 16 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Esse cara não... Esse Cassetete não sabe me ajudar, ele não tem paciência e nem capacidade pra isso, cada vez q eu pergunto alguma coisa na lista de discussão dele ele reclama e não entende do que eu estou falando... Eu apenas não sei fazer com que os personagens que eu adiciono aparessam naquela lista que tem na parte debaixo quando vc entra em um personagem, uma lista dividida em categorias... mas não vou mais perguntar nada pra esse cara. valeu. --Stopinski 16h33min de 16 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) : Neste caso, vou te explicar como se faz para colocar lá. Aquela lista é a Predefinição:Lista de Personagem. Dá uma olhada nesse link. Lá você pode editar essa predefinição, e a mudança já vai aparecer em todas as páginas automaticamente. Pode incluir lá na lista. Se tiver com problemas com o código, pode pedir ajuda que eu estou aqui para isso! Novamente, obrigado! --Vu2c 03h16min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Valeu! deu certo, muito obrigado pela explicação! --Stopinski 11h21min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC)